C'est mon écharpe ça
by CacoNya
Summary: [OS] [Sterek] Stiles et Derek ne sont ensemble que depuis un mois lorsqu'éclate leur première véritable dispute. Et, lorsque Derek prononce les mots de trop, Stiles s'enfuit dans la nuit, alors qu'une tempête de neige se prépare...


Des fois que, je précise que cette petite chose se finit bien !

Bonne lecture à vous ;3

* * *

Une porte claqua.

Stiles jeta sa veste sur son épaule, sans vraiment y songer, machinalement. Un juron franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier : plus que trois étages à descendre. Plus que trois et il serait bel et bien parti, et Derek s'en mordrait les doigts, en aurait mal aux pattes.

Stupide loup mal léché. Homme débile. Abruti de petit-ami.

Cela ne faisait pas un mois qu'ils étaient (enfin !) ensemble que déjà éclatait leur première dispute. Et pas des moindres…

Stiles ne se rappelait même plus comment la chose avait commencé, vous dire à quel point cela avait été futile. Ce qui l'était moins, en revanche, c'était la façon dont ils avaient eu de s'emporter, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Le souci, quand l'homme avec lequel on sort est aussi buté que l'on peut l'être. Alors ils s'étaient criés dessus. Beaucoup. Jusque-là, rien de trop alarmant. Mais le pire avait fini par arriver : Derek avait crié au visage de Stiles, ses yeux se teintant de jaune sous les émotions qui l'habitaient, qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir ensemble. Que ce n'était qu'une grossière erreur. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais dû y avoir de « nous ».

La colère du plus jeune était brusquement retombé pour laisser place à de l'amertume. Du ressentiment, de la tristesse. Il avait fait un pas en arrière, puis un autre, sous le choc.

Les yeux de Derek avaient peu à peu repris leur teinte naturelle, oscillants entre le vert très clair et le gris. Il avait desserré les dents, la réalisation le frappant soudain. Il avait dit… Il venait juste de dire…

Il avait fait un pas en avant, tendant sa main devant lui, comme un signe d'apaisement :

\- Stiles, je-

Le jeune homme avait lui aussi lever sa main, mais pour le faire taire, pour qu'il cesse d'approcher.

Il s'était brusquement détourné, avait récupéré ses affaires dans l'entrée et quitté le loft, la porte se refermant derrière lui, seul bruit dans ce silence assourdissant.

xXx

Il n'était pas censé reprendre la route cette nuit. Il était supposé passer la nuit chez son petit-ami, après tout.

Lorsqu'il s'était garé en bas de l'immeuble de Derek, quelques heures plus tôt, le soleil se couchait, remplacé par de gros nuages blancs. Ce fut pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris, lorsqu'il regagna sa Jeep, de sentir un froid glacial s'emparer de lui. Un gros flocon lui tomba sur le bout du nez au moment-même où il sortit de l'allée, l'air froid lui cinglant le visage. Il enfila rapidement sa veste, non sans s'emmêler un peu dedans. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir oublié son écharpe chez Derek, mais il ne retournerait pas la chercher. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Et peut-être pas demain non plus.

Derek était allé trop loin.

Stiles s'engouffra à l'intérieur de sa voiture, croisant mentalement les doigts pour qu'elle ne le lâche pas, pas maintenant… Il mit le contact et l'engin crachota à peine avant que les phares ne s'allument, éclairant la neige qui recouvrait le parking. Elle s'accrochait, ne semblait pas prête à fondre avant un moment.

Agrippé au volant des deux mains, Stiles laissa sa tête tomber sur celui-ci.

\- Aïe, souffla-t-il.

L'impact ne lui avait pas fait mal. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait mal, qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur le cœur, un nœud dans la gorge. Ce n'était pas ça…

Le garçon ferma les yeux. Sa vision était floue, il avait les yeux plein de larmes, contenues jusqu'alors.

Putain que ça faisait mal.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa dans un « ploc » à peine perceptible sur son jean.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

xXx

Derek avait vraiment merdé. Il le savait.

Ces quelques mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer l'avaient presque tout autant choqué que Stiles. Ils avaient jeté un froid sans pareil dans le loft, le silence avait fait son entrée et, Derek l'avait très distinctement entendu, le cœur de Stiles avait eu un raté. Son regard s'était voilé. Et alors seulement il avait saisi la portée de ce qu'il venait tout juste de lui cracher au visage.

Pourquoi se disputaient-ils déjà ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Derek avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Pire, quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas, mais alors pas le moins du monde. Il aimait Stiles comme il n'avait plus aimé quiconque depuis l'incendie, depuis qu'il avait perdu sa famille. Stiles _était_ sa famille. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. C'était bien plus que les papillons dans le ventre que décrivaient tous ces romans à l'eau de rose que lisaient autrefois ses sœurs. C'était tellement plus que ça…

Stiles était entré dans sa vie par hasard, y avait fait une entrée fracassante en fait puisque, eh bien, c'est de Stiles dont nous parlons. A l'époque, il n'avait vu en lui qu'un simple humain de plus. Mais cet humain avait vu plus en lui que ce que le loup ne voulait bien laisser transparaître, et ils étaient devenus amis. Il avait douté de ses intentions, au début. Les humains, il ne leur faisait plus vraiment confiance après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kate. Mais Stiles… Stiles était têtu, il s'accrochait, _souriait_ sans cesse… Il lui avait sauver la vie plus d'une fois, et la réciproque était vrai. Alors, il avait bien été forcé d'admettre que, cet humain-là était différent. Et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Stiles s'était doucement fait une place dans sa vie. Il avait l'impression de le voir partout, où qu'il aille, de l'entendre parler et rire alors qu'il n'était pas présent physiquement, il lisait ses messages et la voix de Stiles résonnait sa tête… Il s'était insinué en lui petit à petit, pas à pas, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Il s'était fait une place dans son cœur.

Lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, les choses lui étaient apparues sous un tout nouvel angle : la seule chose surnaturelle à Beacon Hills, ce devait sûrement être le fait que personne ne semblait décider à sortir avec un garçon pourtant aussi formidable que Stiles.

Cela leur avait pris des années pour arriver à admettre franchement ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Derek, parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas, et Stiles parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un homme pareil puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'aussi banal que lui…

Et, à présent qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, que Derek s'autorisait enfin à toucher au bonheur, il faisait tout foirer. Il ne savait même pas d'où avait bien pu sortir ces paroles. Lorsqu'il pensait à son futur, il pensait à Stiles. Il voulait faire sa vie avec lui, il voulait se réveiller chaque jour et n'avoir qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour le voir, juste là. Il voulait le sentir tout contre lui, le faire sien de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables et l'embrasser chaque jour comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et maintenant… Et maintenant.

Dans un accès de colère envers lui-même, le loup fit demi-tour et frappa l'un des piliers de son appartement. Son poing brisa le béton en surface et s'enfonça de quelques centimètres à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, il saignait et était aussi certain d'avoir plusieurs os cassés. Mais la guérison s'opérait déjà et, bientôt, il ne resta plus que le sang sur ses doigts et le trou qu'il avait fait pour témoigner de son geste.

Il resta un moment à fixer sa main. Le silence du loft uniquement troublé par le bruit mouillé que faisaient les flocons de neige lorsqu'ils entraient en contact avec les fenêtres.

Stiles était parti.

Il releva la tête, s'approcha de la baie vitrée : la neige tombait à gros flocons et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de tomber de sitôt.

Il fit volte-face et traversa l'appartement, à la recherche de son portable.

Il devait appeler Stiles, il devait lui dire. Lui dire qu'il était désolé. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

xXx

Stiles commençait sérieusement à se demander à quel niveau se situait son quotient intellectuel. D'abord, avait-il un cerveau ? Oui. Oui, sûrement, sinon il ne serait sans doute pas en train de penser à tout cela.

Il avait quitté le parking de chez Derek depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Le chauffage avait eu un peu de mal à se mettre en marche mais, à présent qu'il était lancé, il faisait bon dans l'habitacle. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs puisque ce ne semblait pas du tout être le cas à l'extérieur.

Si Derek s'était trouvé avec lui, le loup aurait sans doute glissé sa main sur sa nuque, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, depuis un certain temps déjà, lorsqu'il faisait froid. Le chauffage de la Jeep avait des hauts et des bas, comme la voiture elle-même. Et, puisqu'il était presque littéralement un chauffage ambulant tant il dégageait de la chaleur, Stiles s'était un jour emparé de sa main pour se réchauffer un peu. Et ce geste était resté.

D'ailleurs, à force d'y penser, Stiles faillit manquer la sortie qu'il devait prendre. Sa voiture glissa un peu sur la route alors il ralentit encore un peu l'allure. Non mais on avait pas idée de se mettre à neiger dans des moments pareils, hein.

Le truc, c'était que la neige semblait se transformer doucement mais sûrement en tempête.

Stiles serra les dents. Eh merde. Son père allait très certainement vouloir lui faire la peau pour être sorti par un temps pareil. Il n'avait décidément pas beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui. Se redressant un peu dans son siège, il glissa la main dans la poche de son jean pour prendre son portable…

Quelque chose passa devant la voiture.

Par reflexe, Stiles tourna brusquement le volant pour éviter la chose en question. Ce fut seulement lorsque la voiture vira qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un pont et qu'il fonçait à présent droit dans le vide.

xXx

« Alloooo ? ça va ? Ouiiiii ? Ahah, bah oui, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Stiles alias Robin puisqu'on me laisse jamais être Batman, n'est-ce pas Scott !? *bruit en fond* Bref. Laissez un message après le bip et je vous ferai peut-être des bisous. Ciao ! »

La tonalité retentit encore une fois dans le combiné et Derek hésita franchement à jeter son portable contre le mur de l'appartement.

Bordel de… !

Il gronda. Et balança finalement son pauvre téléphone sur le canapé.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans l'appartement. Stiles ne répondait pas. Mais Stiles était parti depuis une demi-heure maintenant. Il aurait déjà dû être arrivé chez lui et, même s'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il aurait tout de même répondu juste pour lui dire qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre. C'était déjà arrivé.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Il récupéra son portable et opta pour une nouvelle approche : appeler Scott.

xXx

Le noir.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était étrange, comme sensation. Stiles avait comme l'impression de flotter, pourtant, quelque chose lui oppressait la poitrine. Et puis, il faisait un peu froid…

Un bruit de grincement. Une secousse. Quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue.

Stiles émit un son étranglé et serra un instant les paupières avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se passa une main sur la figure. Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose, en fait. Le volant, dans l'immédiat, et, au-delà, le vide s'étendant étrangement devant lui. Malgré le fait que les phares de la Jeep soient toujours allumés… oh. _Oh._

La respiration du jeune homme eut un accro.

Il porta lentement sa main devant ses yeux et blêmit. Du sang maculait ses doigts.

xXx

Dérek raccrocha et songea à nouveau à briser son portable. Mais cette fois-ci en l'écrasant entre ses doigts.

Scott n'avait pas vu Stiles. Il ne savait même pas que les deux hommes s'étaient disputés, puisqu'il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis l'après-midi, bien avant que son meilleur ami ne débarque chez Derek. Alors le loup lui avait expliqué, sans entrer dans les détails, qu'ils s'étaient disputés et que Stiles était parti et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Scott se redressa dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, cherchant un quelconque signe de son ami dans la rue, inquiet. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Stiles. Il aurait dû l'appeler, il aurait dû passer chez lui, il aurait dû vouloir en parler avec lui, juste pour le fait de pouvoir s'exprimer et crier librement. Ou l'appeler pour lui dire de ramener son cul de loup-garou fissa. Il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela.

Silence radio depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant. Et c'était tout sauf bon signe de la part de Stiles. Son hyperactivité le poussait à toujours donner son avis sur tout et n'importe quoi, à s'exprimer même quand on ne le lui demandait pas, Stiles avait un besoin presque viscéral de parler. Mais Scott n'était au courant de rien et les deux loups savaient pertinemment que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Alors Derek avait annoncé qu'il allait appeler le père de Stiles. De son côté, Scott allait se charger de prendre contact avec leurs amis pour savoir si qui que ce soit avait eu de ses nouvelles, assurant qu'il ne manquerait pas de tenir Derek au courant.

Le loup composa le numéro du Sheriff et jeta un œil à l'extérieur : la neige tombait toujours.

Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

« Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… »

xXx

Stiles se força à respirer calmement. Il sentait monter en lui une vague de panique sans nom et ce n'était juste absolument pas le bon moment pour lui de faire une crise et de perdre connaissance.

Il ferma les yeux, comptant dans sa tête. Inspirer, expirer, doucement… Sa tête lui tournait légèrement mais, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, cela finit par passer alors il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et commença à faire mentalement l'état des lieux.

Il était allé chez Derek. Il s'était disputé avec Derek. Il avait voulu rentrer chez lui pour enfoncer son poing dans un mur avant de faire une prise de catch à son oreiller et d'appeler Scott pour lui crier ses quatre vérités sur Derek-je-suis-putain-de-stupide-Hale. Mais voilà. Il avait eu un accident en voulant éviter un… un lapin. Oui, ça devait bien être un lapin en fait. Et, à présent, il était suspendu dans le vide. Génial. Ah, non, ce n'était pas tout. Son airbag ne s'était pas déclenché et son pare-brise était brisé : il avait un trou de bin trente centimètres de large côté passager. Et il neigeait et il faisait _froid_.

Par miracle, le monteur de sa Jeep fonctionnait toujours : ses phares étaient toujours allumés mais, surtout, le chauffage tournait encore. Cependant, le froid semblait prendre peu à peu le dessus. Et Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir de froid. Il avait survécu aux loups-garous, à un Kanima, à plein de trucs qu'il aurait sans doute préféré oublier, il ne pouvait pas mourir de froid, là, juste comme ça !

Il tourna doucement la tête vers l'arrière de la voiture : la neige était tellement tombée qu'il ne voyait plus rien à travers le pare-brise. Alors, tout doucement, il actionna l'essuie-glace arrière. Il y eut un grincement puis la neige disparut de sur la vitre et… rien. Stiles ne voyait rien de plus que le ciel noir. Il était définitivement en très mauvaise position et, à en juger par le bruit qui avait résulter de la simple utilisation de l'essuie-glace, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie de tenter seul de sortir de la voiture. Quelle que fut la chose qui les retenait, sa Jeep et lui, de tomber définitivement du pont, il doutait qu'elle apprécia les mouvements trop brusques.

Alors il refit à nouveau face au volant et posa ses mains à plat dessus, doucement. Un frisson le parcourut. Là, juste devant lui, contre le pare-brise se trouvait son portable.

xXx

Stiles n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis trois quarts d'heure.

Derek venait tout juste d'avoir Noah Stilinski au téléphone, le père de Stiles, et lui aussi avait affirmé de pas avoir vu son fils de la soirée, et même de la journée puisqu'il avait été de garde la nuit précédente. Il n'était rentré chez lui que peu de temps avant que la neige ne se mette à tomber et, le dernier message qu'il avait reçu de Stiles se trouvait encore sur la porte du frigo :

« Hellow papa !

Je passe la nuit chez Der' ce soir, ne t'attend pas à me revoir avant loooongtemps :p

Il y a de la salade dans le dernier tiroir du frigo, et je t'ai préparé une quiche au saumon avant de partir.

Il ne sert à rien de chercher le paquet de chips que tu avais caché dans le placard.

Je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai mangé.

Bisouuuuus ! »

Derek ne savait plus qui appeler, ne savait plus où chercher Stiles. Tout le monde appelait tout le monde, mais personne ne le rappelait lui…

La neige continuait de tomber et Derek doutait que sortir en voiture soit conseillé par un temps pareil mais sa décision était prise : il allait aller lui-même chercher Stiles.

En se rendant dans l'entrée, il remarqua que son humain avait oublié son écharpe et que celle-ci gisait à présent à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et, son instinct lupin prenant le dessus, porta l'étoffe jusqu'à son visage pour en respirer l'effluve qui s'en échappait. L'odeur de Stiles. L'odeur de la maison. Il l'enroula autour de son cou.

Il venait à peine de se saisir de son anorak lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer entre ses mains : Stiles.

xXx

Putain qu'il faisait froiiiiid !

Stiles commençait à ne plus sentir le bout de son nez. Et ce qu'il en sentait encore n'était pas non plus trop à son goût. Du sang en perlait doucement, goutte après goutte… mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il s'était déjà passé une fois la manche de sa veste sur le front et son pauvre vêtement ne ressemblait maintenant plus qu'à une serpillère. De plus, le sang avait cette odeur métallique qui avait le don de chatouiller le nez de Stiles et de lui donner envie d'arrêter de respirer : il détestait cette odeur, trop souvent sentie au cours de ces dernières années…

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il tentait d'atteindre son portable mais, raaaah, il n'avait pas le bras assez long ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il atterrisse aussi loin aussi celui-là… Le jeune homme tira encore un peu sur sa ceinture avant de s'immobiliser une seconde, tendant l'oreille.

Rien.

Il tendit à nouveau le bras et, _miracle_ , effleura son écran du bout des doigts. Une fois, deux fois… Oui !

Il fit tant bien que mal glisser son doigt sur l'écran fissuré de son téléphone et cliqua sur son répertoire : « Appel en cours, Derek-I'm-So-Hot-Hale ».

xXx

\- Stiles ? répondit aussitôt le loup d'une voix angoissée, se figeant dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

Finalement, il s'était peut-être inquiété pour rien… Son compagnon avait sans doute simplement eu besoin d'un moment pour avaler la pilule, se rendre compte à quel point son petit-ami pouvait être un imbécile... Ou plutôt, se le rappeler. Et réaliser qu'il ne pensait peut-être pas un mot de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire plus tôt…

« Derek ! Oh mon dieu, ce que *bruit blanc* du bien de t'entendre ! Tu sais quoi, cette fonction stupide d'écran qui s'allume quand tu le touches deux fois, bah franchement c'est… »

\- Stiles ! Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Silence à l'autre bout du fil. Derek éloigna le téléphone de son oreille : l'appel était toujours en cours. C'était déjà ça, au moins Stiles n'avait pas raccroché. Il sentit un poids le quitter : il n'était pas trop tard, les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger, il pouvait…

« Hmm, répondit finalement Stiles après un moment d'hésitation. Je sais pas trop. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas, il s'était comporté comme un abruti..! Il s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses lorsque l'humain poursuivit, d'une voix beaucoup moins enjouée :

« Je sais pas si se trouver en suspens au-dessus du vide et avoir du sang un peu partout sur la figure entre dans la catégorie « je vais bien ». Oh. Oooooh. »

Un bruit de ferraille que l'on tord se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne et, là, Derek commença à paniquer. Et le fait que la voix de l'humain ne lui parvienne plus ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de malaise.

\- Stiles !? cria-t-il dans le combiné. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi où tu es, j'arrive, je viens te chercher, tu ne bouges pas surtout, d'accord, j'arrive…

Le loup se précipita dans la cage d'escaliers de son immeuble, son téléphone toujours collé à son oreille pour entendre Stiles lui répondre enfin :

« Je suis parti de chez toi… J'ai pris la sortie 9 et… *bruit blanc* …engagé sur le pont, un lapin a traversé la route. Et tu sais, je tuerai jamais un lapin *bruit blanc* l'ai évité, et, et… Bah. Euh… Ecoute, là je vois du vide, genre beaucoup de vide. Derek, j'crois qu'j'vais y passer cette fois. Et je... j'ai… Derek, tu sais, je- »

Le loup claqua si violement la porte de sa Camaro que ce fut un miracle qu'elle ne sorte pas de ses gonds et ne s'étale par terre.

\- Stiles. Ferme-là.

Respire Derek, respire. L'homme serra le volant entre ses mains. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'alors mais elles tremblaient légèrement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il fallait…

\- Tu m'entends toujours ? Stiles, tu es toujours avec moi ?

« Je… Oui, bien sûr. » répondit l'humain d'une petite voix.

Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre au téléphone. Puis, Stiles inspira et expira profondément. Et Derek put distinctement entendre le souffle de l'homme qu'il aimait trembler.

« Derek. Fais vite. Fais très vite. »

La tonalité se fit entendre.

Derek se mit à crier dans son téléphone, criant le prénom de son humain désespérément, mais rien : Stiles avait raccroché.

xXx

Stiles regarda l'écran de son portable s'assombrir peu à peu avant de s'éteindre complètement. Alors seulement, il détourna le regard et ferma les yeux, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Il n'était pas fou. Il était même loin d'être stupide. Et il savait que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil : si Derek n'arrivait pas bientôt, si les secours ne venaient pas…

Avant de raccrocher, il avait songé à dire au loup qu'il l'aimait. Mais Derek l'avait interrompu et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Cela aurait sûrement sonné trop fataliste, comme s'il avait déjà baissé les bras. Alors qu'il avait confiance en son compagnon. Jamais Derek ne l'avait laissé tomber, jamais il n'avait hésité ne serait-ce qu'une fois à se placer entre Stiles et le danger, il avait toujours pu compter sur lui, pu compter l'un sur l'autre pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés.

Derek ne lui avait encore jamais dit ces quelques mots : « je t'aime ». Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour faire comprendre à son compagnon tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Tenez, comme cette fois où il l'avait soulevé du sol, passer les jambes de l'humain autour de sa taille et l'avait plaqué contre un mur avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. On vous épargnera bien sûr les détails de la scène qui s'en était suivie.

Mais voilà, si sa vie devait s'arrêter ce soir, Stiles aurait aimé l'entendre le lui dire au moins une fois. Il s'était imaginé des dizaines de scénarios possibles, des dizaines de situations qui auraient pu amener le loup à s'ouvrir complètement à lui. Derek n'était pas très doué avec les mots et, tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire, il choisissait de le démontrer par des gestes. Et, bien sûr, embrasser Stiles était vite devenu une récurrence lorsqu'il ne savait plus comment se faire comprendre. C'était ça, son « je t'aime » à lui, pour le moment.

Stiles se frotta les yeux, oubliant momentanément qu'il avait du sang un peu partout sur le visage. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de ses mains, il les passa sur son jean, dans une tentative vaine d'en enlever tout ce rouge. Il tira aussi sur sa manche pour s'en frotter les joues et le front : quelle importance, sa veste était déjà fichue de toute manière.

Stiles songea un instant à Scott. Si les choses s'arrêtaient maintenant pour lui, si leur amitié devait prendre fin cette nuit, quelle était la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dit ? Ah, oui. Il lui avait donné quelques détails sur sa relation avec Derek dont Scott se serait bien passé. S'il se souvenait bien, le dernier message que son meilleur ami lui avait adressé était : « I HATE YOU. ». Message auquel il avait répondu par une série de cœurs et de smileys faisant des bisous. Bon. Ça passait.

Il songea à son père. Et à la salade qu'il lui avait laissé dans le frigo. Au paquet de chips qu'il lui avait dit avoir mangé alors qu'en fait il avait tout simplement migré dans un des autres placards de la cuisine. Il savait que son père aurait été trop fatigué, trop dépité pour chercher à savoir s'il l'avait réellement fait disparaître dans son estomac… Il repensa à sa chambre, où plein de vêtements étaient étalés en pagaille sur son lit (bah oui, quoi, il allait voir Derek, il fallait bien qu'il ressemble à quelque chose !) et dont il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Oh mon dieu. Si jamais il sortait de là vivant, son père allait le tuer.

Il eut aussi une pensée pour tous ses autres amis, Lydia, Danny... Il pensa même au coach Finstock et à M. Harris, dont il aurait vraiment, vraiment aimé pouvoir un jour écraser le visage de fouine sur son bureau.

Stiles eut un rire amer. Il avait encore tellement de choses à vivre…

xXx

Derek n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite de sa vie. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été un adepte du code de la route.

En quittant son parking, le loup s'était débrouillé pour appeler le père de Stiles et le mettre au courant de la situation. Bien sûr, il avait distinctement entendu, à l'autre bout de la ligne, le shérif se lever d'un bon et envoyer la chaise sur laquelle il était assis s'écraser dans un craquement sonore sur le sol. Il avait dû hausser le ton avec le père de son petit-ami lorsque ce dernier s'était écrié qu'il partait immédiatement de chez lui et qu'ils se rejoindraient. Non. Il faisait définitivement un temps de chien et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir secourir Stiles ET son père, si jamais il venait lui aussi à avoir un accident… Stilinski père avait protesté, s'était offusqué mais avait fini par abdiquer. Après que Derek eut grogner un bon coup, affirmant que Stiles lui ferait la peau s'il le laissait se mettre en danger.

Il avait aussi appelé Scott mais avait été beaucoup plus expéditif avec l'autre loup : « Stiles est sur le pont de la sortie 9. Ramène-toi. Tout d'suite ! » avait-il simplement crié dans le combiné avant de raccrocher et d'envoyer son portable sur le siège passager.

Par deux fois, il manqua de quitter la route. Une chance qu'il n'y eût que lui pour en être témoin : pour une fois, les routes se trouvaient complètement désertes.

Il songea cependant sérieusement à se débarrasser de son véhicule sur le bord de la chaussée lorsqu'il failli se prendre un arbre mais il se fit une raison : cela le ralentirait. Alors il enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur : il n'était plus très loin.

Lorsqu'il quitta finalement la chaleur de la Camaro, arrivé au bout du pont, et que le ronronnement familier de la Jeep parvient à ses oreilles, Derek s'élança.

xXx

Stiles essuya le bout de son nez. Il commençait à couler du nez et c'était tout sauf sexy.

Il lui sembla entendre le son d'une porte que l'on claque mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention sur le moment, trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien tartiner sur le torse de Derek une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés à la maison. Peut-être du Nutella. Ou bien du chocolat. Ou de la chantilly avec des fraises et-

« Stiiiiiles !? »

Il se redressa sur son siège, clignant des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêver, il avait entendu…

Quelque chose dérapa sur le pont, juste au-dessus de lui et s'ensuivit un bruit plat, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de tomber dans la neige. Oh mon dieu.

\- Derek !? appela-t-il en tournant la tête comme il le pouvait.

Le visage du loup lui apparut alors au travers du pare-brise arrière, ses cheveux couverts de poudre blanche. Il ne put retenir un petit rire. Il pouvait presque entendre d'ici les sourcils froncés de son petit-ami crier son inquiétude et il eut un petit pincement au cœur : Derek était là, Derek était venu le sauver…

xXx

Derek dû se faire violence pour ne pas arracher la porte du coffre de la Jeep et aller lui-même chercher son humain.

Il sentait d'ici son odeur si particulière, à présent teintée d'angoisse, de peur, de _soulagement_. Et l'odeur cuivrée du sang. Il avait envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, de se frotter contre lui pour le marquer comme sien, le faire sentir à nouveau comme lui et effacer tout ce qui venait de se produire de ses pensées. Il voulait embrasser à nouveau ces lèvres qui le tentaient tant, voir ce sourire qui faisait à chaque fois s'emballer son cœur et glisser ses mains sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui, ne plus jamais le laisser lui échapper…

Et pourtant, il était là et il se devait d'attendre. Attendre que Scott ramène ses fesses de loup-garou et lui vienne en aide. Car, aussi fort que fut Derek, il savait pertinemment que si la barrière de _sécurité_ qui retenait tant bien que mal la Jeep et par la même Stiles venait à lâcher, il ne pourrait pas les retenir, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

Heureusement pour eux, et surtout pour Scott (Derek pensait déjà aux différentes manières possibles de lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents.), le moteur de la moto du loup se fit bientôt entendre au loin, dans la nuit.

xXx

Stiles avait envie de pleurer. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas en réchapper, non, plus maintenant, mais plutôt de pleurer de soulagement. Mais bon, quand même, ce n'était pas trop le moment de se mettre à chouiner comme une fille. Il ferait ça plus tard, quand il serait là-haut, en sécurité, le nez enfoui dans la nuque du loup. Comme ça, il pourrait tremper correctement les fringues de son compagnon. Bien fait, nah.

Derek était là. Scott aussi était là. Il n'avait peut-être pas une ouïe aussi développée que les loups mais il pouvait très bien entendre les deux hommes faire le tour de la voiture, enfin, le tour… Ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en voir, plutôt. Ils les entendaient aussi parler mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre tout ce qu'ils disaient. Un truc à propos de sauver son cul… Et de « on s'en fout de la voiture »… …. Nan mais oh !

Il s'apprêtait à leur communiquer le fond de sa pensée lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau une secousse ébranler la Jeep. Par réflexe, il étendit les bras, se saisissant d'une main de la poignée de la portière et s'agrippant au siège à côté de lui de l'autre.

\- Les gars ? Je voudrais pas vous mettre la pression mais euuuuh…

Au-dessus, les voix s'étaient tues. Et Stiles ne se demanda qu'une fraction de seconde ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer avant que la porte du coffre de la Jeep ne soit ouverte si violement qu'elle en fut arrachée de ses gonds.

\- What the.. !? s'insurgea-t-il aussitôt.

Le visage de Derek réapparut alors, ainsi que ses larges épaules et sa main tendue vers lui. Wow. Encore mieux qu'un prince charmant, un Derek aux cheveux tous décoiffés, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée, les traits rongés par l'inquiétude, ses yeux brillants dans la nuit…

\- Stiles ! Attrape ma main, allez..!

Stiles aurait vraiment, vraiment aimé se jeter sur cette main offerte, s'en saisir pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Seul problème, il se trouvait encore attaché. Sa ceinture lui barrait toujours le torse, l'enserrait à la taille et il fallait qu'il s'en défasse. Il détourna donc les yeux de son petit-ami et baissa les yeux sur sa taille : s'il se détachait d'un coup, il risquait de tomber en avant, de s'étaler sur le volant, la face sur le pare-brise… Il risquait de provoquer la secousse nécessaire pour que la voiture tombe définitivement du pont. Alors il extirpa comme il put ses jambes de sous le tableau de bord et positionna ses pieds de chaque côté du volant, s'excusant intérieurement auprès de sa Jeep chérie pour la souiller ainsi.

Derek le regarda faire sans mot dire, tendant toujours sa main en direction de Stiles, s'appuyant aussi peu que possible sur la voiture en suspens, tandis que Scott se tenait tout près de lui, à l'affut. Le jeune homme avait glissé ses mains sous le pare-chocs et se tenait près, à tout moment, à retenir autant qu'il lui était possible la voiture de tomber, engloutie par les ténèbres, emportant son meilleur ami…

Puis, Stiles se détacha et, malgré le fait que son poids fut amorti comme il l'avait prévu en disposant ses pieds face à lui pour se rattraper, le changement de répartition du poids à l'intérieur du véhicule provoqua un grincement si prononcé qu'il en fit grincer des dents les deux loups présents. Une secousse ébranla la Jeep qui glissa soudainement de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres en avant.

Scott la rattrapa aussitôt tandis que Derek se mettait à crier à Stiles de se dépêcher, de sauter, de sortir, vite…

La scène se déroula comme au ralenti.

Stiles se retourna, ses pieds glissant sur le tableau de bord, ses yeux s'encrant dans ceux de Derek. Il pressa ses mains sur les sièges avant de la voiture, s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces pour se propulser en avant, passer par-dessus les sièges, attraper la main de Derek et la serrer fort entre ses doigts…

Le jeune homme se sentit brusquement tiré vers le haut et, soudain, son visage se retrouva tout contre le torse du loup. Il l'avait attiré à lui avec tant de force qu'il bascula en arrière, tombant dans la neige tout en resserrant sa prise sur Stiles. Au loin, bien en-dessous d'eux, un immense fracas retentit : la barrière avait cédé, la voiture était tombée. Et Stiles était sauf.

xXx

Le silence revient peu à peu, une fois que l'écho de la chute eut cessé. Puis il se prolongea encore un moment, seulement perturbé par le bruit de trois respirations erratiques.

Scott avait relâché sa prise sur la Jeep dès que Derek avait pu se saisir de Stiles, dès qu'il avait su que son meilleur ami était sauvé. Puis il s'était laissé tomber en arrière, inspirant et expirant profondément, résultat de l'effort intense qu'il avait dû fournir pour éviter à l'humain de terminer sa courte existence, aplati comme une vulgaire crêpe. Il cligna des paupières, laissant ses yeux revenir à leur couleur naturelle, tandis que ses crocs et ses griffes se rétractaient doucement. Puis, il ferma les yeux, faisant abstraction du reste du monde, écoutant simplement le cœur de Stiles qui battait plus vite que jamais.

Stiles et Derek étaient étroitement enlacés, là, allongés dans la neige. Derek le serrait toujours tout contre lui et Stiles s'agrippait à son anorak, incapable de relâcher sa prise. La peur le quittait peu à peu, remplacer par un intense soulagement, un sentiment de plénitude : là, dans ces bras, il était à sa place.

L'une des mains de Derek quitta bientôt sa taille pour venir se glisser doucement dans ses cheveux. Le loup ferma un instant les yeux, inspirant profondément l'odeur de son compagnon ; lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur bleu-vert habituelle. Stiles sentait le sang, la sueur et les larmes, mais il respirait la vie. Le cœur de Stiles battait tout contre le sien et, pour lui, c'était sans doute possible la plus belle de toutes les mélodies…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, regardant les flocons qui, à présent, tombaient doucement.

Le jeune humain se sentait à bout de force. Son cœur battait si fort, même à ses propres oreilles, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon… Mais, à présent que son loup de petit-ami le serrait fort contre lui, à présent qu'il avait retrouvé sa chaleur, qu'il sentait son souffle chaud s'échouer sur son visage, sa main caresser doucement ses cheveux…

Stiles ferma les yeux : il était en sécurité et il le savait. Jamais Derek ne l'aurait laissé tomber. Et les battements sourds du cœur du loup qu'il percevait juste sous son oreille ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose : Derek avait eu aussi peur de le perdre, que lui de mourir cette nuit-là.

Ce fut Stiles qui brisa le silence en premier, rouvrant les yeux lorsqu'un flocon vint se poser sur sa joue :

\- Tu te souviens pourquoi on se disputait ? murmura-t-il.

\- Non… répondit le loup, tout aussi bas, sa prise se resserrant sensiblement sur Stiles, ne voulant pas le laisser lui échapper à nouveau.

\- Moi non plus !

Derek sourit doucement alors que Stiles et se hissait un peu plus sur lui pour venir nicher son nez froid dans son cou, son souffle chaud venant s'échouer sur sa nuque.

\- Stiles ? murmura-t-il à nouveau, après un autre instant de silence.

Le jeune homme bougea un peu entre ses bras, marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible (« C'est mon écharpe ça.. ») mais prouvant tout de même au loup qu'il avait toute son intention. Alors, Derek se pencha un peu plus sur lui, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, pour lui dire tout bas, d'une voix rauque, ce qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit auparavant, ce qu'il n'avait plus dit depuis des années : « Je t'aime ».

Stiles se figea puis se redressa tant bien que mal pour plonger son regard dans celui du loup. Et, s'il ne lui répondit pas directement, lorsqu'il glissa une main sous sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui, l'autre s'agrippant à son écharpe, et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, ils _savaient_.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est fini~ n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire e que vous en avez pensé ;3


End file.
